Conventionally, there is provided a voice recognition system that performs voice recognition on both a server side and a client side in order to improve the performance of voice recognition on voice data.
For example, for a voice recognition device disclosed in patent reference 1, a method of performing voice recognition on a client side first, and performing voice recognition on a server side and using a voice recognition result provided by the server side when it is determined that a recognition score showing the accuracy of a voice recognition result of the client side is bad is proposed. Further, a method of performing voice recognition on a client side and voice recognition on a server side simultaneously and in parallel, comparing the recognition score of a voice recognition result provided by the client side and the recognition score of a voice recognition result provided by the server side, and using the voice recognition result having a better recognition score is also proposed.
Further, for a voice recognition system disclosed in patent reference 2, a method of a server side transmitting part of speech information (a common noun, a particle, or the like) in addition to a voice recognition result, and a client side correcting the recognition result by using the part of speech information received thereby, e.g., replacing a common noun with a proper noun is proposed.